


Cover

by ScribbledGhost



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Kissing as a Cover, Oral Sex, Unprotected Sex, yall know that scene in 1x02? yeah that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribbledGhost/pseuds/ScribbledGhost
Summary: While undercover at a gala, you nearly get caught somewhere you shouldn't be. After some quick thinking, however, Javier is still unsure of where he stands with you.
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Javier adjusted his tie for what seemed like the hundredth time that evening.

He knew he looked stiff and unnatural among the elites that were packed into the lavish ballroom, all there to pledge their financial support for the candidate currently giving his speech onstage.

The same candidate who was definitely in Pablo Escobar’s back pocket, as far as you and your partner Javier Peña were concerned.

The ambassador had offered you and Javier as a peace offering for the politician, telling him that _of course we support your re-election, we’ll even send two of our own agents to your fundraiser to represent the agency!_

Both you and Javier had balked at the order, the latter even going so far as to audibly fume at the idea. But the ambassador had overridden you both, saying that if you were so sure about the politician’s corrupt nature, then she’d need proof first.

Which was precisely why the two of you were currently on your way to the governmental office with the express goal of digging up any dirt he’d left lying around. The two of you had managed to sneak away from the larger group without anyone noticing, and had finally found your way through the empty halls to the office door. In a move that had impressed even Javier, you’d quickly reached into your clutch to pull out a tool to pick the lock with, and within moments the two of you were standing inside the dark office.

“Here, help me look through this stuff,” you said as you kneeled down to open some of the desk drawers.

“Sure. Didn’t realize you were the senior agent here, but sure,” Javier grumped.

“Less talking, more looking,” was the only response you offered.

He had to admit, he appreciated the no-nonsense attitude you took in times like these. At least you knew when to take a mission seriously.

A few minutes into the two of you rifling through desk drawers and bookshelves, Javier’s ear caught the unmistakable sound of boot steps in the corridor outside.

“ _Shit_ ,” he cursed under his breath, making his way to where you were seated at the desk looking through files to nudge your shoulder.

“We got company.”

Your head snapped up, and you hurriedly began folding up the few helpful documents you’d found so you could stuff them in your clutch bag. Javier busied himself with returning the other files to the desk drawers, doing his best to make it look like they hadn’t been tampered with.

“They’re gonna notice the door’s unlocked,” you said, knowing there was no other exit in the room. Javier’s heart hammered in his chest. The last thing he needed was for the two of you to get caught snooping through a politician’s office at this hour, much less during a fundraising event that the DEA had attended to voice their support for his re-election.

“Do you trust me?” You whispered suddenly.

“What?”

“ _Do. You. Trust. Me._ ” You asked again, more urgently this time as the footsteps outside grew closer.

“I mean, yeah, I guess, but I-“

Javier didn’t get to finish his sentence as you sat yourself at the edge of the desk and yanked him over to stand between your legs. You grabbed one of his lands, placing it just under the slit in your dress to rest on your thigh, and grabbed the back of his head to push his lips to yours.

To say Agent Peña’s world came to a screeching halt would be a severe understatement.

It took him a second to respond to your actions, but he managed to overcome his surprise enough to grip your thigh tighter and fully slot his lips against yours. Everything else in the world faded; he forgot about the mission, the footsteps outside, even the fact that you were probably doing this as a cover for the guard that was inevitably on his way. The only thing Javier’s mind continued to register was the feeling of your skin under his hand and your lips on his. Eventually your hand left the back of his head, coming around with your other hand to rest on his shoulders. Javier’s face grew warm, and just as he was about to run his tongue along your lower lip-

The door opened. Loudly.

You wrenched yourself away from him as you turned to look at the intruder, and Javier found himself nudging his nose against your cheek, still pressing small open-mouthed kisses there.

“What are _you two_ doing here?” Came a gruff voice.

“Oh, uh,” you stuttered, Javier finally pulling his mouth away from you to press his cheek to yours, “we… er-“

“In case you haven’t noticed, this section’s off-limits.”

“Right,” you said abruptly, lightly pushing Javier back so you could stand up again, “apologies. We’ll just… be on our way then!”

You took his hand, leading him out of the office while offering the guard a brief “Sorry” as you passed him. Javier offered nothing, as his brain still hadn’t fully finished restarting yet.

Part of him scolded himself as he let you lead him through the halls to the banquet room, then out the doors to his car. Was he really going to let himself get this dazed over a simple kiss? What had gotten into him? Had it been anyone else, he wouldn’t have even thought twice about it. But he did with you.

_Why?_

He spent the entire drive back to the apartment complex the two of you lived in pondering the answer to that, coming up dry every time. In his passenger seat, he caught you mumbling about how relieved you’d be to get out of your dress.

He managed to catch himself right before he offered to help you with that.

Javier had accompanied you up to the floor that yours and his apartments were on, and he’d stopped with you when you’d reached your door.

“Sorry about earlier,” you said, “I didn’t mean to overstep any bounds, I just… I didn’t know what else to do.”

“Nah, it’s fine,” Javier said, “I’m glad one of us was thinkin’ ahead at least.”

“Right,” you responded, an undercurrent of bashfulness lacing your words, “well, I’m gonna take a look over these papers, see what I can get. See you tomorrow, Javi.”

With that, you disappeared inside, and Javier walked to the end of the hall and let himself inside his own apartment. He quickly changed into a regular t-shirt and jeans, glad to be rid of the suit he’d had to wear. He considered just turning in for the night, but he knew himself well enough to know that his mind was going far too fast for sleep to be an option. So he contented himself with sitting on his couch, whiskey in hand and in complete silence. Normally he’d take off and lose himself in another woman for the night, but it just didn’t have the appeal it usually did for him right then.

Instead he continued to rack his brain, closing his eyes and leaning back into his couch. Sure, the two of you were close, but it’s not like he felt anything other than friendship towards you. And okay, _maybe_ he had been fairly excited when the ambassador had paired you with him for the evening, and _maybe_ he had to take a moment to compose himself when you’d met him in the hall wearing your dress, and _maybe_ he always looked forward to the evenings where you’d join him, Murphy, and Connie for drinks after work, and-

Oh.

Oh no.

_Absolutely fucking not._

Javier’s eyes shot open, a deep sense of dread settling within him. He knew then. Had he always known? Maybe. He’d certainly given Murphy enough middle fingers because of his teasing any time you agreed to hang out with the both of them. But that had just been to get the other agent to focus on his own work instead of finding things that weren’t there. Right?

_Right?_

“ _Motherfucker_ ,” Javier seethed. He didn’t have time for this. Not with all the other shit going on. So he decided to down another glass of whiskey. And another.

Eventually the idea of going over to see you didn’t seem quite so bad anymore.

He hauled himself off the couch, grabbing his keys before leaving. He walked down the hall to your door, hoping you were still awake looking over the papers you’d stolen earlier that evening. He also hoped that you couldn’t smell the alcohol on him. Javier didn’t want you thinking that he was just doing this because he was drunk and not thinking. Another first for him.

He knocked on your door before he could talk himself out of it, his heart slipping a beat when he heard sounds of you shuffling around inside. The door unlocked, and as soon as you opened the door, Javier stopped lying to himself. Before you could even ask him what he was doing at your door, he put his hand on the back of your head and pulled you to him, just as you had done to him earlier. To his immense surprise, instead of pushing him away, you gripped his shirt and pulled him further into your apartment, kicking the door shut behind you. Javier twisted the both of you, pinning you against the door as he swiped your bottom lip with his tongue and you immediately parted to let him in. Your hands came up to thread through his hair, and his own dipped down to your hips to keep you close. No movement was made to remove any clothes, both of you instead focused far more on the task at hand.

But when Javier pulled away and caught you as you slightly ticked your head forward to chase his lips, he almost started focusing on other things.

“Where the hell did that come from?” You asked breathlessly, “not that I’m complaining, mind you.”

“I wanted to,” Javier replied simply.

“Good enough for me,” you laughed, pulling him into you again, this time for something far more than just a cover.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this chapter!

_“Where the hell did that come from?” You asked breathlessly, “not that I’m complaining, mind you.”_

_“I wanted to,” Javier replied simply._

_“Good enough for me,” you laughed, pulling him into you again, this time for something far more than just a cover._

Javier found himself unable to keep his eyes from rolling back as a moan escaped his lips. He also found himself cursing the fact that you’d also already changed into jeans and a t-shirt.

He’d _really_ wanted to help you take that dress off.

Your tongue found his again, and as your hands gripped his jaw, Javier took the opportunity to slide his own hands just under the hem of your shirt. His fingers barely brushed against the heated skin of your sides, but the breathy sigh you let out in response went straight to his cock.

He slowly drew his hands up, hitching your shirt with them until you pulled away just long enough to pull the garment off before reaching for his own. Javier took the hint quickly, and yanked his shirt over his head before coming in to devour you again.

As he did, he twisted the two of you so he could begin gently pushing you back into the living room. Javier’s hands slipped around to your back, unclipping your bra so he could tug it away from you before bringing his hands up to knead your breasts. You broke away from him with a gasp, arching into the touch of his greedy hands.

Suddenly the backs of your knees his your couch, and as you let yourself fall back onto it, Javier fell to his knees, swiftly unbuckling your jeans and pulling them off in one fluid motion right along with your underwear. His own jeans had long since grown uncomfortably tight, but it was a discomfort he could bear to ignore at least for the moment.

He had waited long enough.

Hoisting your legs over his shoulders, Javier wasted no time diving between your folds, desperately attempting to get his tongue on as much of you as possible. God, you tasted even better than he’d imagined.

And oh, how he’d imagined.

Not that he’d ever admit such a thing to anyone, much less himself.

He vaguely registered your hands coming down to thread into his hair, as if you were attempting to hold him there.

As if he’d fucking go _anywhere_ now.

Javier continued to lick broad stripes up your pussy, always making sure to add just enough pressure at the end to make sure your clit felt it. His hands gripped your thighs as they sat on his shoulders, intermittently squeezing them just to feel the skin there. He stopped thinking of anything else except for the taste of you on his tongue, and every sound you made in response sent a flash of heat through him.

Javier Peña did not consider himself a vocal lover, but between the sounds of your moans and the sounds of his tongue against your slick, his heavy breathing, and his groans, the rest of the world may as well have been completely silent.

He felt your thighs start to tremble against him, and he doubled down on his efforts, focusing his mouth on your clit while he slid a finger into you. It wasn’t long before another finger joined the first, and he absolutely reveled in the new set of sounds he could draw from you when he began to curl them.

It didn’t take long for your thighs to clamp down on his head, locking him in place as you tensed and arched away from the couch with a cry of his name. It was a sound he’d gladly listen to for the rest of his fucking life.

You came down slowly, his tongue continuing to lazily trace along you as he felt your aftershocks. Once you’d relaxed enough for him to remove his head from your core, he stood up on his own slightly shaky legs to yank his pants off, leaving himself bare to you as he kicked them away. He caught you reaching for his leaking cock, and grabbed you by the wrist.

“No, no,” he said as he sat down on the couch next to you to face you, “later. Need to be inside you right now.”

You offered no complaint as Javier pulled you onto his lap, lining himself with you before thrusting up in one fluid motion. Immediately buried to the hilt, he held himself there for a moment as you trembled against him, still slightly sensitive from your orgasm. You gripped the back of his neck, pulling him to you in a frantic kiss. You leaned onto him, and Javier’s hands ran themselves along your body, desperate to feel every inch of you that he could reach.

All at once you offered him a stuttered roll of your hips. Javier took over for you, holding you by the small of your back as he thrust up into you. Every sound you made was swallowed by his own mouth, and he stopped being able to think about anything other than the feeling of your heat around him. He couldn’t tell how long the two of you sat there, him fucking into you and you gripping him like your life depended on it.

Eventually, Javier could feel the familiar pull within himself, and he knew it wouldn’t be long before he was tumbling off of the edge.

“Where do you want me, baby?” He panted against your lips.

“Inside,” you groaned, “it’s fine.”

Javier didn’t need to be told twice, and he bottomed out inside you and stilled with a feral growl of your name as he saw stars. His own orgasm seemed to trigger yours, and he could feel your walls contract around him, as if they were trying to draw out everything he could give you. Javier held the position for a few heavy moments before his muscles began to relax. The two of you came off of your high, still clinging to each other as you shared kiss after kiss while he laid you back onto the couch.

“That was…” you started breathlessly, trailing off into silence.

“Yeah,” Javier finished.

The two of you laughed together then, and you brought your hands up to cradle his face so he could look down at you.

“Kiss me like you mean it, Javi,” you grinned at him.

And that was something he didn’t have to think twice about doing.


End file.
